Are you trying to seduce me?
by Merla Black-Wingz
Summary: Kai Hiwatari is a normal rich kid, when suddenly his teacher, the new girl next door, his sister's friend and the sexy house maid all try to seduce him! LOL PLZ R&R!
1. Teacher, teacher?

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters from beyblade *sobs* wish I did... I'm just borowing them ^_^ thanx.  
  
BAN: Ok! I really dunno what gave me the idea for this fic (actually I was watching the Graduate, lol) But I don't care, PlZ R&R it would give me the will to go on! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 1 "Teacher, teacher?"- "Are you trying to seduce me?  
  
"Hiwatari" Ms. Cockney slammed the book down on Kai's desk, stopping Tala and Kai's little conversation. "See me at the end"  
  
There was a murmur all around the room, you know that really annoying "Owhhh, owhh"  
  
The redhead next to him (none as Tala) said:  
  
"Aren't you the lucky one" He whispered. You see, Ms. Cockney was very popular with the boys, she had ash blonde, had lime green eyes and she wore quite tight fitting clothes. Considering this was in a boys school as well, you get the picture.  
  
"See ya, Ivanov" Kai remained in his seat.  
  
"I'll stay behind the door" Tala whispered. He rushed over to the door. "Bye!" and shut it behind him.  
  
She stared at Kai for a bit and then got up, her eyes didn't leave his, she opened the door.  
  
Tala (who was leaning on it, stupid bugger) flew flat on his face, and looked up at the smiling Ms. Cockney.  
  
"Haven't you got class to go to, Mr. Ivanov?"  
  
"Urrrrr yeah" Tala smiled.  
  
"Then I suggest you get to it!" Ms.Cockney snapped at him.  
  
"Yes ma'am" He took one last look at Kai and ran off. Ms. Cockney then locked the door.  
  
There was a silence as she walked up to Kai's desk.  
  
"Ms.Cockney?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you want me to stay behind?" She got off his desk and walked down the other end of the classroom.  
  
"My, it's quite stuffy" She took off her blouse to reveal a white boobtube, all Kai did was stare. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kai was starting to sweat.  
  
"Are you alright?" She glided over to him "I wouldn't want anything to happen to my star pupil She ran her hand through his fringe.  
  
"Ms. Cockney..."  
  
"Please, call me Nova" She was on his desk fully now.  
  
"Ms-Co- Nova, what are you doing?" She started to loosen his tie.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing? Their noses were almost touching. "Or hat would you like me to do?"  
  
"I think you're trying to seduce me" She pushed her hand up his chest, along his shoulder and down his arm.  
  
"Do you want me to seduce you?" Kai's mouth was agog. "I'll do what ever you want me to do" She started kissing his neck.  
  
"Ms. Cockney!" Kai fell off his chair. "I would like to go now"  
  
"Why, then go my dear" She got off the table and started putting her shirt back on. "if you want me, I'm always here."  
  
"Yeah... bye" Kai zoomed towards the door, unlocked and slammed it behind him, Tala was waiting for him.  
  
"So, what did she want?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" He hurried off.  
  
"Lets skip class, it's only Latin anyway... hey you've got lipstick on your neck. Kai blushed, a red which put roses to shame!  
  
"No! It's not, it's pen... yeah that's it pen!" Kai started to rub it off with his sleeve, god it was stubborn.  
  
"Yeah, right..." He was suspicious "Anyway, what did she want? "He asked a second time  
  
"Oh... urrrr... homework! Yeah she wants some homework!"  
  
BAN: Sooooo, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? Dunno what kind of mood I'm in to write summin like this, but oh well! Please R&R! 


	2. Thank God it's Friday oh crap no!

BAN: Wow! You people actually liked it! This is rather odd... but cool! So who cares! Anyway thank you for all your reviews, they're greatly appreciated! And I would be very, very happy if you were to review again! Now on with da story! Mwhahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter2- Thank God it's Fri- oh crap no!  
  
Kai legged it to the Hiwatri Mansion, he wanted to get away, before Ms.Cockney could get to him. It was strange to think that a really hot looking teacher could be so interested with some ordinary (well, he does live in a giant mansion... but you know what I mean!) She could have the choice of anyone she wanted.  
  
He unlocked the massive doors and quickly shut them behind him. It was Friday; at least he would escape the wrath of Ms.Cockney.  
  
"Thank God it's Fri- oh crap no!" He noticed that two girls, about two years older than him were standing in on the stairs.  
  
"Well, looks like my baby brother has finally got back" The one was Rachel, his older sister. She looked pretty much the same as him, except she was a girl and had bright scarlet eyes.  
  
"Looking as cute as ever" The second girl was Rachel's best friend Tatiana (Tat for short) She had light brown hair, and lime green eyes... she was really pretty, she also has a bit of a reputation of being a man-eater.  
  
Kai just blushed and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"It's not fair, why does she have to come all the way from college and bring her stupid sexy friend to stay, and at this very moment as well!" He sort of mumbled to himself.  
  
He always knew that Tat had some sort of thing for him, even when they were little.  
  
Kai stepped into the main hall, seeing if he could make a dash for it, avoiding Tat and Rachel... they did some terrible, terrible things to him... when he was 11, Rachel was having her 13th and invited a huge number of girls round, he invited Tala, so he wasn't lonered with the girls. Little did either of them know... that the girls were plotting something...something... REALLY MEAN!  
  
They ganged up on the two innocent boys and... gave them... a... a... MAKE OVER! Mwhahahahahaha!  
  
Tala ended up having dark purple lipstick, purple eye shadow and purple mascara, Kai was basically the same but in blue. The memory wasn't a nice one... but oh well!  
  
Kai legged it up the stairs and slammed the door shut.  
  
"YYYEEESSS!" They didn't notice he thought. "Excellent..."  
  
The evening passed, he didn't dare go downstairs... Tat was there...  
  
In the Evening when noting stirred, not even a mouse... oh wait that's a load bollucks...  
  
"Kai... Kai..." He heard the soft song of her voice ring in his ear. He groaned "Wake up... Kai"  
  
"Huh? Wha..." He looked at the brunette beauty in front of him... she was wearing an almost see through, short, lacy nightdress. "What the HELL!"  
  
"Quiet" she pocked him in the chest making him fall back "You don't want anyone to her us, do you?" Kai's eyes widened. "You know I always had a little thing for you..."  
  
"Tat" That's all he could say.  
  
"What?" She climbed on top of "What's wrong, thought you liked me?" Kai pushed her up.  
  
"Tat, it is not because I don't like, I do. Ahhhh!" Tat shoved him down.  
  
"Good. It's ok then" She started ripping off his clothes. He shoved her up again and sat her down on the side of the bed.  
  
"TAT! Sit down!" Tat restrained herself and sat looking at her feet. "You must calm yourself, I do like you... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tat flung him down again.  
  
"You like me!" she then started kissing his neck. Kai soon threw her off his bed, but she grabbed him just I time, taking him with her. "You're not getting away from me that easily!" She rapped her legs around his waist and grinned.  
  
Kai using this to his advantage picked her up, walked over to the door, loosened her grip and threw her on the floor of the landing.  
  
"Ow" She was left dizzy on the landing as Kai shut the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"Women, obsessed I swear."  
  
BAN: Yay! Finished, soz it took so long, back at school not as much time on da computer! Anyway, plz review, it would be a great help! Thanx 


	3. Naughtie, naughtie!

VC: I'M SORRY! Sorry I haven't updated... ('avoids bottles')I've had a little writer's block with this for a while... anyway, thank you for reviewing! that makes Verenie-chan very happy =D

Well, I know a lot of you would like 'the-girl-next-door'to be Hilary... but this is a strictly OC ficcy... and I'll be honest with you, I'm not a huge KaixHil fan... but you probably wouldn't like the ending if Hilary was in it anyway.. -- so I'm very sorry but there will be no KaixHil... I'm sorry... if you would wish to not keep reading because of that... then I have no objections...

Verenie-chan xxx

Are you Trying to Seduce me?

Chapter 3- naughty-naughty!

Kai shuffled around in the covers, he was still kinda confused about what had happened last night.

_I could have scored with Tat... come to think of it... why didn't I? Oh well..._

It was about eight in the morning and it did not sound like the girls were awake... it was after all a sleepover... and most girls spend half the night awake giggling their arses off (Well.. we do anyway XD) so he didn't expect them to be up.

Kai quickly got changed and wandered, still half asleep to the door. He peered out of it cautiously.

_YES! No sign of anyone...._

He listened closely at the top of the landing, making sure he couldn't hear anything... at all.

_Ok.. I'll make this quick..._

Kai bombed down he stairs, well two flights anyway, until he ran straight into the linen basket, flipped over and fell head-first into it.

_Ah... shit!_

He wriggled himself around a bit, his voice muffled by the piles of linen containing him.

He then heard something he didn't really want to hear, actually it was the second to last thing he wanted to hear (the first was tat XP) it was cute giggling sound of the made, who had obviously left the basket here.

"You silly-Billy!" She rolled about in fits of laughter. "How'd ya' get yourself in dere?" She had a strange accent, it sounded British of something like that.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kai was trying to say (lol, more like scream XD) but again was muffled by the sheets. But then he went a little too far and the basket toppled over and rolled down the next flight of stair, until...

WHAM!

He crashed straight into the wall. Kai struggled out, but came out looking like he'd just come out of a costume party as a ghost- a really shabby one at that. But forgot to cut holes for his eyes, got pissed on a bout five bottles of vodka and was lying drunk on the stairway.

"Are you all righ'?" This giggly-girl seemed to be right in front of him.

"Yeah..." he pulled the sheet over his head looked up. _WHOA!_

A tanned girl was looking right back at him with really-over- large pink eyes and her pretty-purple hair was falling from her bun.

Kai was like... WHA?!

"Huh, no body tol' me dat da marster was so 'andsom" She shuffled a little closer to him. She was wearing a typical maid's outfit and had a little feather-duster at hand.

"Ur..umm... yeah..hi?" Kai backed into the wall.

"My name is Anna Vampy, Ana, for shord... are you marster Hiwateri?" she edged a little more closely.

"Yeah... Kai hiwatari... you're new?"

"Came 'ere yesterday, I did... in college, needed a job, see..." she edged just little, tiny bit more again, which made him hit his head on the wall behind him. "You are a Silly-Billy!"

"Um.. yeah" she was almost on top of him now...

"Seein' as you're da Marster... I guess you can order me around' like?she looked a little more serious.

"...Yeah.." Kai was beginning to sweat.

"Den I guess you could make me do anythin'?" Kai nodded. "Well are you sure you wouldn' like me ta do anythin' now?" Kai shook his head slowly.

"Not at the moment, thanks" He tried to get up but she shoved him down.

"Maybe you need ta get a liddle' in da mood" she grabbed his um... well you can guess... um... blush, grin can't you?

Kai gasped. "Not.. now.. thanks... please... let...go..." he had tears in his eyes "Please..."

"Bu' wouldn' da Marster like some special treatment?" Kai shook his head. "Bu' wha' if-"

_SAVED!_

The maid who was with her came out of the room and called her, almost immediately she shot up and began to put all the sheets back in the basket, not looking at Kai.

Kai was like... _THANK YOU! THANKYOU! _And was quite relieved to have the 'pressure'(literally) lifted off him.

Anna carried the basket back up the stairs, looked back at the blushing gasp Kai and winked.

_Maybe I should call Tala, get him to come round... protect me from these bloody women..._

But maybe this was going to be a more eventful weekend that he thought wink, wink

VC: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It is finished =),(chapter, anyway...) the accent's a little difficult to understand, but hopefully you'll get it again, very sorry about the Kaix hil thingy... please R&R


	4. Threesome!

VC: ('glomps') thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah... to answer 'Acewhodoesntcare's' question: Tis the whole point of this fic, love... in a saucy, perverted way I love torturing him.. he's so hot and and cute, I can't help it!!!!

Umm... also just to warn you before reading this chapter, I really hope it doesn't offend any of you... I wasn't sure... i just wanted to make Veronica really, really evil T.T

Chapter 4- Threesome?!

Kai flew himself onto the phone, grasping it desperately and dialling a number.

_Come on Tala... pick up the fuckin' phone!_

"Yo?" the oh-so familiar sound of Tala's voice appeared on the other end.

"TALA!" Kai panicked.

"Shit..." he jumped away from the hand-set "What's up you?"

"Women! WOMEN! Are trying to attack me!" (XD yeah... attack)

"ATTACK?!"

"Well... sort of... You know , on Friday?"

"Uh-huh.."

"Well you know she kept me behind, well she tried to fucking seduce me DUDE!!!!"

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Seduce me..."

"And what did you do?!"

"I ran... away..."

"KAI! YOU ARE THE SQUAREST, STUPIDEST IDIOT, I HAVE EVER MET!" he growled. " And I've met **A LOT **of idiots..."

"She scares me..."

"Who else?" Tala sighed.

"You know my Sister's hot friend?"

"Your sister happens to have a lot of hot friends... including herself..."

"You like my sister?"

"Da... now get on with it! Who else?"

"Well it's the one she went to college with... Tatiana? Tat for short..."

"Oh yeah! I know her!" Tala grinned "She's fffffffiiiiiinnnnnnneeeeee!"

"She tried to force me into it last night..." Kai whimpered. "I had to throw her out of my room"

"You fridge..."

"Shut up... and there's this new maid... Anna... she tried it just now"

"Tried what?!"

"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT!!!!"

"Calm down Kai... I'll come over... help ya out"

"Help what?"

"Get you horny..."

"Tala..."

"Fine... and get these hot chicks off your back... literally!" He burst out laughing.

"You arsehole..."

"Takes one to know one!"

"Fine! Come over in five?"

"Da. On one condition..."

"What now..." Kai sighed.

"As long as you call me... Sensei!" he cackled down the phone.

"You fucking bastard"

"I'll take that as a yes, see ya soon, bye bye now!"

Kai put down the phone.

_Arsehole... ARSEHOLE... **ARSEHOLE!!!!!!!!**_

**About five minutes later...**

"Ding-dong!" Kai ran over to the door, peered through the spy-hole. The redhead stood patiently outside with a smirk on his face, kai opened the door. Reluctantly.

"Yo... see you have a little lady problem" He nudged Kai, still smirking.

"Can-it, twit!"

"Sensei..." Tala scowled.

"Fine... Sensei..."

"Soooo... it seems you've got new-neighbours next, by the way" he pointed his thumb outside to the removal van.

"Eh... didn't know... oh well, now let's get on with it... shall we?" Kai and Tala walked over to the living room. Big mistake.

"AAHHHH! TALA!" Rachel and her posy of girlie-girls were littered all over the place. Rachel came bounding up to Tala and squeezed him tightly. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tala grinned; he was rather enjoying this. (Humph... typical) Kai just scowled at him and then... oh no... there's Tat...

_Shit what if she does something... AAHHHHH!_

But to his surprise, Tat didn't even look at him.

"So are we going then, Rach?" A tall girl, called Vanessa grabbed her arm prying it off a very happy Tala.

"Yeah, yeah... see ya Tala-chan!" She grinned and walked arm-in-arm with another two girls. Tat was last to leave. "Oh and bye squirt!"

"Neh..." Kai narrowed his eyes at her.

_Humph... stupid flirty bitch of a sister..._

"See you around... Kai" She moved her hand playfully up his arm and nuzzled his shoulder. "Bye, bye"

Tala gawked, open mouthed at him.

"Shit... you weren't kidding..."

"Uuuuuurrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh..."Kai collapsed on the sofa. Looking as if he were about to cry.

"I can't do it know Tala... every time one of them asks me... I just can't do it... it's so humiliating"

"There, there... there's nothing to worry about, you're just very nervous... don't worry..." Tala landed right next to him and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll come...it's not your fault you're fridgid..."

"I'm not a fridgid... just NERVEOUS! And as if you get laid all time, don't you?"

"Hmmm... quite a bit actually... I'm a bit of a um..."

"Horny-red-headed-chimp-crossed-with-a-Rabbit-sensei!"

"Quite you..."

"Ding-dong..." The faint sound of the doorbell from the Hall rung through the house.

"Who's that?" Kai got up. "It's not the girls... the cars not there..." Kai and Tala wandered up to the hallway, Kai peered through the spyhole. There was a girl; she had jet, black hair up to her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was pretty. "What the fuck?"

Tala shuffled over and peered through. "She's hot, let her in!"

"NO!" Kai exclaimed.

"YA FRIDGE!"

"Shut it Tala..." Kai growled.

"GGGGRRRRR! SENSEI!"

"Whatever..." Kai peered back through the hole.

_She isn't half-bad actually..._

"Just let her in, she what she wants."

"I know what you're hoping... all right, fine... we'll let her in!" Kai un-locked the door and pushed it open.

"Hi. I'm Veronica Setety, I'm the new girl next door" She smiled. They stared... and stared. "Um... Hi?" she waved at them.

"Oh, yeah... Hi, I'm Kai Hiwatari, I live here... this is Tala, my best friend" He nudged the drooling Tala.

"Urr... Hi... yeah... I'm Tala!" He grinned "Settey? Stetetety? Seteteey? How do you say that?"

"Setety" Kai knew what he was trying to do. But Veronica didn't seem that impressed.

"Just call me Vonny or Neeka if you wan to" She was (as Tala would put it XD) fffffiiiiinnnnnneeeee... wearing a pair of black, tight-arse jeans, a tight black crop-top and really high boots.

"So what do want?" Kai asked her.

"Oh yeah... Just wondering if you could look after the spear pair of keys"

Tala and Kai's eyes almost popped out

_Look after the keys? Shit..._

"So?"

"Oh yeah, he will, Kai's very responsible... aren't you Hiwatari?" Tala took the keys off her and tossed them to Kai.

"One of us has to be..." he grinned.

"Are you two doing anything at the moment?" Veronica smiled.

"Yes" Kai snapped.

"No!" Tala nudged him. "We're not doing anything..."

"Are you sure?" she folded her arms. Kai looked at Tala; his big icy, blue eyes lit up.

"N-no... we're not...doing anything..." Kai smiled awkwardly as Veronica turned away.

"What are you planning?" Kai twirled Tala round to face him.

"Trust me..." he grinned "I'm your Sensei."

Kai sweatdropped. "Ya freak"

"SENSEI!"

"All right!" Veronica turned back round and grinned "You guys wouldn't be up for some... fun and games... would ya?"

Tala and Kai's mouths dropped open.

"Oh yeah..." Tala said through his drool.

"Excellent, you see I don't know many people here..." They wandered into the living room "Nice living room..."

"Urr... thanks" Kai turned to Tala who was grinning wildly.

_You perverted freak... Sensei... BAH!_

Veronica spun round and poked them both in the chest... hard. They fell down on the sofa and she grinned at them.

Tala was like... drooling and Kai was looking a little un-sure.

She pounced on them, one knee on Kai's abdomen and the other on Tala's, making them fly back.

"You oh-so hot and steamy boys wouldn't be up for a... threesome, would you?" Tala nodded gleefully and Kai was like...

_NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"So... start" Veronica sat patiently on their laps.

"Start what?" Tala asked, while Kai was desperately trying to move, but she caught him and pinned him to the cushion. "Aren't you supposed to start?"

"No, you and Kai" She smiled.

"Wha?" Tala gawked at her.

"She wants us to fuck each other you Dumb-arse! Sensei my bollocks!" Kai screamed at him.

"You think we're gay?" Tala asked plainly.

Veronica nodded. "Da"

"She speaks my language! So if we fuck each other, you'll fuck me"

"And Kai" She smiled at the horrified Kai. "I may join in..."

"One problem... I'm not gay" Tala smiled. "And I'm not having Sex with my best friend."

"Well that is a problem..." She grabbed Tala's you-know-what and he winced "Would you like to try a different answer?"

Tala shook his head "No..."

She turned to a mortified Kai. "You too"

Kai nodded sheepishly before Veronica grabbed him too. "What's my name?"

_Jesus... twice in one fucking day!_

"Vonny" Tala winced.

"Neeka" Kai was almost crying.

"Well it could all stop if you-" There was a knock at the door and almost immediately she flew off and sat next to Kai as if nothing happened.

" Hi, are you Ver-on-ic-a?" It was Anna...

_This can't be happening! NNNNOOOOOO!_

"Yeah" She grunted.

"'Cause your parants won' ya back!" she didn't seem too impressed with Veronica either. Ooh... bitchyness!

"Fine then... see ya lads!" She winked and ran off through the door, knocking Anna on the way, who smiled sweetly and blew a kiss to Kai before leaving the room.

Kai and Tala were... **STUNNED.**

"Shit..." Tala nodded "I officially feel sorry for you..."

VC: Hiya, this took bloody ages XD this was really weird, I know but... it shows you her character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't think I'll be able to update for a while T.T sorry... well please R&R thank you xxx


	5. Jealousy

Sorry for the long wait… this chappies a little short and less funny, but it fills in a gap x3

Thank you, eveyone who reviewed!

Um, just to say, I can't really add anyone else 'coz it would just be endless…

Sooooooooooo… on with the story, neh?

Are you trying to seduce me?

Chapter 5-Jealousy!

"Shit, you don't think she's sexually frustrated, do you?" Tala said, shaking a bottle of orange juice, then poured the contents into two small glasses. "Or maybe she's just sexually obsessed?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!" Kai snapped up, snatched his glass of orange juice off Tala, "Isn't that your speciality, _Sensei_?"

"Hey, I'm not a psychologist, you know..." He paused and smirked, "My expertise is in the bedroom"

Kai grunted and swivelled round, ignoring Tala's boasts. They decided wisely to retreat to Tala's house as he was sure Veronica, Anna or Tatiana wouldn't follow him here. Tala didn't live that far away so it wasn't too inconvenient.

"So, Hiwatari, how ya gonna get outta this one?" Tala plonked himself on the stool next to him and added with a devilish smirk, "We have English, on Monday, you know"

That was one thing Kai didn't really want to remember. He'd longed for the weekend to come, so he could avoid ms. Cockney, but now he was longing for the weekend to end, so he could avoid the other three sirens.

"Well, I can't be 'ill' 'cause Rachel's home- and were Rachel is, Tatiana is- and 'cause Anna's there, too. I don't think hiding in town or in the woods would be a great idea either, because the girl next door will probably stalk me and pounce out from behind a lamppost or something and I really don't want go to school because we have double English before _lunch_ and I'll probably do something else wrong, so it's the perfect time for that woman..." Kai rattled his brains and came to the conclusion that whichever way he chooses to go... he's fucked. "I'm fucked"

"Yep, you're fucked... so why don't you just go along and enjoy it!" Tala grinned. Kai glared. "What... I'm actually being serious here, you've got four extremely attractive women jumping after you and all you do is chicken out each time... God, you really have problems"

Kai snarled, he had no time for Tala's shit!

"I came for help, not criticism!"

"I _am _trying to help you, isn't my fault you're a bloody fridge!"

"At least I don't chase anything with two legs and a mini-skirt, SLUT!"

"I'M NOT A SLUT!"

"SLUT, SLUT, SLUT, SLUT, SLUT!"

"NO I'M NOT, FRIDGE-BOY!"

"I'M NOT ACTUALLY FRIDGID, SSSSSLLLLUUUTTTT!"

"You're not!" Tala exclaimed.

"Nope, happened about two weeks ago" Kai nodded.

"Who!"

"Violet King"

"WHAAAA?" Tala couldn't believe his ears! "You never... told me... how could you?"

"Quite easily, actually" Kai smirked; he knew Tala had been after Ms. King for a while now.

"So, why again, aren't you _pulling_ the ladies who would soooo willingly submit?"

"Because I'm not a SLUT!" He grinned and pointed at the red head, "LIKE YOU!"

Revenge was sweet...

Tala was about to make an amazing come back, but unfortunately for him the phone rang and spoiled the moment completely. He strode over to it, his eyes still glaring at Kai.

"Y'ello?" He said surprisingly cheerily, "Oh, yeah, I'll get him for you now... it's your Mum"

He handed over the phone to Kai. "What?"

"Kai, don't be rude... you didn't even leave a note!" She growled but continued softly, "We're inviting the new neighbours round for dinner, you _will _be there... bring Tala if you like, see you _later _honey!"

Kai put the phone back on the hook and went whiter than a ghost.

"So, what's wrong?" Tala asked, as if the bastard couldn't guess.

* * *

"We're in this together, Ivanov!" Kai hissed as he attempted to pull Tala who had his arms rapped firmly around a lamppost. 

"NOOOOOO!" He wailed. "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK, NOOOOOO!"

Kai managed to loosen his grip and drag him a couple of metres before he clamped his arms around another lamppost.

"NOOOOOO!" He wailed again.

Kai scowled and whacked him over the head... this was just getting stupid.

"Grow up, ya retarded chimp" Kai hissed. Just the mentioning of her name and Tala had made a dash for it, Kai had run after him and the current situation appeared. "She won't try and do anything if other people are about, just make sure we don't sit _anywher_e near her, okay!"

Tala nodded sheepishly, he wasn't gonna lose Kai so he might as well grin and bare it... even they're after Kai... not him...

"Hold on... it's clear" The two had slipped into the mansion doors and were trying to get Kai's room undetected... little did they know they were making complete arses of themselves in front to every person that passed them.

Getting to the actual room was easy enough; they'd met no one dangerous... if you could call the girls 'dangerous'.

Kai gave Tala a quick smirk. They'd hideout in here before supper and then leg it back up when supper ends, that way they'll avoid everyone hopefully.

Kai slid through his door and Tala followed.

"OW!" Tala had walked straight into Kai who stopped dead in his tracks. What the f- Ooh..."

Anna was sitting on the bed, her hot maid uniform undone and ruffled.

_WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAA?_

Her pink eyes glanced from Tala to Kai, Kai to Tala and back again.

"'Ello!" She said cutely, her accent shinning through. "What's up?"

Kai slowly backed away, Tala kept trying to peer past his friend, but Kai's big blue hair was getting in the way.

"What the Hell!" Tala bent down a little and looked through his arms. "Dude, I thought you said it's _safe_"

"I didn't know she was in here!" Kai whacked him across the head again.

"Jeez, are you trying to give me fucking brain-damage!"

"Wouldn't make much of a difference if I did..." Kai mumbled, and then remembered about Anna.

She was cross-legged, with her chin resting on the back of her hand and calm, content smirk softened her bold eyes.

''Ummm...'' He began, not really knowing what to say.

Anna got up and walked slowly towards him, doing up her dress (A/N YES, DOING UP!) and still smiling.

"Stay away from your sister's friend and the _other girl_..." She said, almost threateningly, it was more a command than advice... then she left.

Kai grabbed Tala's wrist, threw him into the room, slammed the door shut behind him and made sure he looked it. Double locked it.

"W-What was that all about!" Tala exclaimed, trying to recover from his dizzy-state.

"Dunno..." Kai trailed off, leaning on his door.

_Shit... she didn't giggle for once... she's **serious**_!

"What did she say, I didn't quite hear it?" Tala asked, switching on the plasma flat-screened television and surfed through the channels.

"She said 'Stay away from your sister's friend and _the other girl_' Yeah..."

"OOH! Sounds like someone's jealous!" Tala grinned and started watching '100 greatest swimsuit models 2005' typical Tala. Kai didn't complain, but there was something odd about severity of how Anna had spoken. He couldn't exactly keep away from them if they didn't want to, after all, he needed this to be a two-way thing... and thinking about, because Rachel would probably give Tala a hugging-fest Tatiana will be following shortly behind... only one word came to mind.

_Shit.

* * *

_

Heya, sorry for such a looooooooooong wait, the next chapter shouldn't be too long... not as long as this one took at least... but at some point I might re-write the first three chapters... if I have time O.o

So, R&R please, the next chapter (I thought it would be this but, nuh...) the bitchy-ness will begin and Ms. Cockney should be coming back some time soon... it's nearly MONDAY!


End file.
